big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Wiki Constitution
Preamble We the people, the commenters of the Big Nate Comments Wiki, in order to form a better, and more perfect online community shall adhere to our rules and protocols to make sure everyone has a fun time on the BNCS. We promote the good welfare and peace to all of us fellow commenters to establish and maintain a fun, and interactive Fandom wiki. Article 1 - Promotions and Power of the Wiki Section 1 No user shall be aggrandized to a higher position that he/she currently is through a community poll. Section 2 Only when a user receives majority approval shall he/she be raised a rank on the BNCS. Section 3 No user who has not reached the administrator/moderator requirements shall not receive a promotion unless approval from all administrators. Section 4 If a higher-ranked user abuses his/her power, administrators/bureaucrats reserve the right to immediately demote them. Section 5 A user shall only be blocked if he/she has consistently caused drama or broken rules. Article 2 - The Badge Leaderboard Section 1 It shall be prohibited to create a page on this wiki only for the purpose for gaining badges through categories or images. Section 2 Attempting to hide badge gaming by removing or undoing edits shall increase the punishment. Section 3 There shall not be competitions/activities where the goal is to gain badges, as this creates drama and arguments. Article 3 - Discussions/Threads/Chat Section 1 Revealing personal information of any other user is prohibited Section 2 Spamming and foul language on discussion threads/chat shall not be tolerated Section 3 Personal insulting another user and starting drama purposely will result in a punishment. Article 4 - The Comment Section Section 1 One is only allowed to join the Big Nate Comments Wiki if he/she has previously participated in the Big Nate Comments Section on GoComics Section 2 Do not post links to the wiki on GoComics when there is currently a troller (i.e. MartySays, Sarwesh, etc.) Section 3 A ban on GoComics will not result in any form of punishment on the wiki Article 5 - Wiki Pages/Editing Section 1 When adding categories, do not add pointless or unrelated categories. Section 2 When creating an opinion-based page, either state so at the top of the page or make the page a blog post instead. Section 3 Do not make pages just to post personal news or one picture. In that case, put it on a blog post instead. Section 4 It is not allowed to edit another user's user page unless given permission by that specific user. An exception to this is fixing spelling/grammar mistakes. Section 5 Only when given permission shall one edit a group project (i.e. stories, games, etc.) Section 6 A moderator or administrator shall only protect a page if he/she has a good reason (i.e. personal page, important article, etc.) Section 7 A user of power shall not delete a page without asking the creator of that page first. Section 8 A wiki page shall not encourage the breaking of rules or the insulting of another user. Section 9 Posting any inappropriate images on pages will result in the user who posted that image being punished/blocked. Amendments to The Constitution Amendment 1 Any significantly incomplete page not edited within five days will be marked for deletion Amendment 2 There shall only be a maximum of 3 administrators and 3 moderators at once SIGN HERE *Pig Lover 22:24, October 8, 2019 (UTC) *BigNatebaseball *Henry_Hudson (talk) 00:30, October 11, 2019 (UTC) 01:51, October 11, 2019 (UTC)~~ *ComicsCreatorz (100% agreed.) *GiantNate91 (talk) 00:53, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Category:Crisis